


Try Again

by Celestial_Umbra (ShadowScale)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3983188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowScale/pseuds/Celestial_Umbra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley pushes Cas to do a better job of begging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try Again

**Author's Note:**

> Variation on the scene from 10x23 where Castiel summons Crowley. ((spoilers if you haven't seen it yet!))

“Now beg.”

“What?”

“Blast me, or beg,” Crowley insisted, his tone hardening and his gaze upon the angel holding firm. The demon had been forced through enough hardships because of Castiel, not to mention the Winchesters. If Feathers wanted a favor, he was going to have to work for it. 

Castiel sighed and shifted on his feet. Begging was beneath him he would like to say, but what choice did he have here? There were limited options. In fact, there were no options, save for the demon standing in front of him and looking impatient. “Crowley…” He began, glancing away then back at the demon.

“King!” Crowey interrupted him strictly. If he was going to be begged, he was going to be begged right. That meant using his rightful title. He waited a half second, watching as Castiel continued to fidget and huff at the request. Crowley wasn’t about to give in however.

“…King.” Castiel relented after a moment. Though he’d tried to control it at least a little, the annoyance in his voice was clear and Crowley raised an eyebrow at him. The angel tried again. “King.” He said more seriously. “If you would be so kind, these three ingredients…” He handed him a slip of paper with scribbles of handwriting on it.

A slight smirked passed over Crowley’s face, and Castiel almost believed it had been enough. However, the show hadn’t reached the demon’s standards. He glanced at the paper before slipping it into his pocket. “You can do better than that, kitten. Try again, this time like you bloody mean it.” 

Castiel ground his teeth and took a breath. What would be the quickest way to get through this while still doing an adequate job? Castiel swallowed hard and made a decision. He took a step back, and much to the demon’s surprise, sunk to his knees against the dusty ground of the crossroads.

“That’s more like it,” Crowley rumbled, his eyes lighting up and his mouth stretching into a grin.

“King,” he began for a third time, sounding more solemn now. “I request from your greatness, assistance in the task of curing Dean of the Mark.” He paused. “I recognize the inconvenience, but I-” Castiel stopped himself, finding it hard to get out his next words.

“Go on darling. I do have better things I could be do-”

“I need you.” Castiel broke in, lifting his chin to make eye contact once more. "I need you, and would not have come to you otherwise. So... please."

Crowley raised his eyebrow, looking down at the other. Oh, he wished he’d thought of taking a picture at that moment. Castiel on his knees in the dirt, admitting that he needed him. It was priceless. But just then was not the time for capturing memories.

“Much better,” the demon said at last. With a nod, he extended a hand and helped the angel back to his feet. “One last thing however,” Crowley added. “You owe me one.”

Castiel narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to argue but Crowley shook his head. “One thing, to be determined at a later date. A little tit-for-tat, hm? Or you can get someone else to find-” He pulled the paper from his pocket and waved in front of Castiel. “These.”

With reluctance, the angel nodded his head. “Fine. I owe you. One. Thing. And there will be restrictions.”

“Naturally. Now, let’s discuss what you need here… Or would you like to seal that deal with a kiss first?”


End file.
